


Plasma Hopes

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke's an artist with a ghost problem. He's the only one that sees him. Akira's so mysterious and Yusuke wants him. he's never been so frustrated that he couldn't touch before.





	Plasma Hopes

The most frustrating thing of all would have to be how no matter what. Yusuke could not touch him. He could see him, speak to him. Akira could tease him and he did plenty of it. But there was no touches. No touching to be had there. The most beautiful body he had ever seen and he could not get a feel of it.

“You don’t need to touch it anyway.” Akira would laugh again and again. “You don’t need your hands to see. Just your eyes. I can show you lots of things.” He would taunt Yusuke over and over again. It was maddening. It was frustrating.

He needed to feel Akira’s skin under his fingertips. The body that he coveted and that he filled sketchbooks of. He needed to touch it somehow. The electronic tingle he got when he tried to touch Akira was strange but not enough. It was not solid and Yusuke needed that. He wanted to touch something solid. He needed to feel.

Every time that he hinted towards it, Akira would smile. He would always tilt his head as he watched Yusuke. He always seemed as though he had more secrets than he should. But he was Yusuke’s age. He had existed but now he was just a spirit.

A pale blue spirit that roamed his room and his attic. A remembrance of what was and what had obviously been a stunning body and person. Akira was not shy, he did not mind stripping off the uniform that he usually wore for Yusuke’s benefit or to tease.

He enjoyed it. He seemed to enjoy flaunting his body. Akira’s eyes were always searching Yusuke for a reaction. As shameful as it was, he always gave one. It was hard to remove his desire for art and his desire for…

He needed to touch. Not just touch but caress. He wanted to stroke, kiss and feel. He knew that it could be seen on his face. He was almost fine with it. He honestly accepted this strange development. He had since Akira had first turned up and refused to go away.

Maybe he was lonelier than others thought. Maybe he was a bit more touched in the head than others assumed. Whatever it was that plagued him kept Yusuke confined to his rooms whenever her could get away with it.

He needed to see Akira, needed to talk to him. Sketch him. His thoughts were about Akira anyway. The beautiful ghost of a boy with no shame and an incredible body. Every time that Yusuke tried to capture him perfectly, he found himself longing. He found himself lusting.

The thing about Akira was that he caught Yusuke every time. He knew the moment that Yusuke’s eyes began to slip and stray. He knew the moment that Yusuke’s thoughts shifted from lines and art to Akira’s body. Akira always knew and he would smile that smile full of secrets before he would taunt and tease. With body and words until Yusuke was flushed and unable to move from where he sat his body straining and nothing to do but relieve himself.

Because it was not as if he could touch the object of his desire.

X

Akira was teasing him as usual. He knew how he managed to look in the light that Yusuke liked to set up by. Yusuke had drawn him so many times. Yusuke had drawn him in many poses by that window. There was no reason to look so tempting with his uniform so dishevelled.

No other reason other than the simple truth. Akira wanted to tease him yet again. It was working. Yusuke could not keep his eyes off Akira’s neck. The fullness of his lips. He was craving what he could never have. He was wrestling with the impossible and it seemed as though he would never stop.

He had one hand on his pencil and his eyes on Akira as his pencil moved across the page. Capturing the lines but it would not be enough. It was not even close to what Yusuke saw. He was so tempting and there was no way to put the life that Yusuke saw into his drawing.

“I’m burning up over here.” Akira chuckled low before he floated off the sill and rolled over. His clothes never shifted but he sent an amused glance Yusuke’s way his eyes dancing with his amusement. “The artist’s gaze is fierce as usual.”

“You’re finding your own amusement as always.” Yusuke forced himself to put down the pencil and gently pushed his chair back as he considered Akira. he watched Akira settle into a seated position sitting facing him back in the sill. “You’re playful.”

“Am I?” Akira asked softly before he shrugged his jacket further down his shoulders. “I wonder why? Maybe I hope for it to sink into you? You’ve been working and working. Spending every moment with me. You’re ahead of your deadlines. You met your quotas and yet you’re still working.”

“That just shows that I’ve been bursting with inspiration lately.” Yusuke said softly Akira burst out laughing his laughter filling the room the moment it spilled from his lips. “What is it?”

“Bursting… I bet you’re bursting all right.” Akira teased as he floated up. It was eerie to watch him walk over it was always an eerie feeling. A deep feeling of something being off as he moved and interacted with objects around him. “You haven’t even been relieving yourself.” Akira teased. “Or are you pouring all of that into your work?” The way he leaned against the top of Yusuke’s canvas… it looked normal but Yusuke could see the way that his body simply slipped right through.

“Don’t be obscene.” Yusuke shook his head even as Akira moved and displayed himself more. His jacket was bunched around his elbows and the way he was smiling. The fullness of his lips, the delicate curve of his neck that Yusuke could see. If only he could just-

“You want to touch so badly.” Akira whispered. “It’s leaked over to your art. It doesn’t just show on your face. Your need shows in everything you touch. It’s so.” The shudder that went through Akira alarmed Yusuke that he tried to reach out. Only to shudder himself with his fingers passed through Akira’s arm. The slight prickling sensation ran up his hand and Akira shuddered once more. “Naughty.” He teased.

X

Yusuke gasped at the feeling that went through him when Akira climbed onto his lap. There was the intense pricking sensation that went straight to his dick. The soft buzz that went through his lips when Akira kissed him. He wished so badly that he could touch. He wished he could at least hold him.

“I wish I could possess you.” Akira laughed softly as he leaned back enough and shifted so that Yusuke’s cock lay between them. “Then I could help you with this.” He mused as his hand gently rubbed over the tip of Yusuke’s leaking cock. He bit off a gasp even as he tensed and wet precum splattered his lower stomach. “Why are you so cute?” Akira asked softly as he began to tease areas around Yusuke’s cock that he had not even known were sensitive.

Akira was so beautiful even though he was a tease. “Akira.” Yusuke gasped as he bucked into the soft touches. He watched the way that Akira tried to slide his hand against him. The way that Akira shifted in his lap. All of it sent pleasure running through him. “I wish I could touch you.” Yusuke admitted as Akira lightly stroked his throat making his groan. The light buzz that went through him went straight to his cock.

“I know.” Akira said softly as his fingers teased and made the nerves in his body sing. Yusuke knew that he was already having so much but his body was begging for more. For pressure. For skin to slid against his own. To be able to kiss his properly. “I’m not blind.” Akira said softly. “Your eyes tell a story, just like your body but your art…” He chuckled low in his throat as he teased until Yusuke was bucking in the chair and his cock was splattering precum to his chest. “That’s the door to your thoughts and your heart. Simply beautiful.” He whispered.

“How do you look so beautiful. Angelic.” Yusuke whispered as he tried to stroke Akira’s cheek. His hand phased through but the feeling he got from just touching him was enough to make him gasp and shudder. “When you drive me to this level of madness?”

“I think this is all on you.” Akira teased before he moved his hand faster on Yusuke’s cock. There was no pressure but the tingles made him twitch and gasp until he had to lean forward to ride out the pleasure running through his body. The moment that he started to cum Akira pressed cold trembling lips against his own. There was no pressure, no human body. Just cold electricity but it was the sweetest thing Yusuke had ever known.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something else inspired by discord random convos. This one is Lizi's fault tbh


End file.
